


This is Really Hot

by CharlieQuinn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, errant comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieQuinn/pseuds/CharlieQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Errant Comment fill on Kink meme. The comment was "This is really hot".</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Really Hot

Jim looked up from the enchiladas Sebastian had prepared for him.

Jim chewed uncomfortably. "What did you put in this?" he asked.

Sebastian happily ate his dinner. "A few drops of the chilli oil Heston gave us after that hit. Also, lots of that Cajun spice you made up. What's wrong? You don't like it?"

Jim swallowed a few more bites of the Mexican treat.

"Chilli oil, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. From Heston. Remember? He gave us cooking lessons as payment," Sebastian's interest was still on the TV, engrossed in Futurama.

Jim pushed his plate away. "This is really hot," he said, finally catching Sebastian's attention.

Sebastian's head swiveled around, before abandoning his plate and sitting next to Jim on the couch.

"Sorry, babe," he said, apologetically. "You know I like my food hot. Should've thought of that," he said.

"Yes. You should have," Jim replied, glaring at Sebastian.

"Won't do it again," Sebastian said, looking down.

"Now, now dear," Jim said, smirking. "You know I like *some* things hot..."

He pulled Sebastian's mouth down to his.


End file.
